How it Impacts the Larger Good
What if you were told that 90% of people today don’t really think about tomorrow? Some of you might be thinking, "Well wait a minute. I think about the future." Yes. A lot of people think about the future sometimes and this is true and very fair. However, for many people, this is still just a very small part of the day. A lot of people are so overwhelmed with all these things that they have to juggle that we are left with very little time. This is something that I’m sure a lot of people can relate to. A lot of people are so overwhelmed with everything that they have to balance, that they don’t have time to think about tomorrow. They’ll be happy enough to make it through one day. For some, if they make it through today and are able to go home and actually get some sleep, they will consider that a success. And that’s where our story comes in. The heart and soul of our story, comes from the core that our decisions today will create our world for tomorrow. The world of Athria, much like our world today, has been so overtaken by disaster and pollution that it’s become unlivable. As a result, the denizens of Athria have found a way to take to the skies by building flying ships that are very similar to what we know as pirate ships. Over the course of hundreds of years, an entire civilization has been built up in the clouds. Here we find our main characters, Isaiah Haarlan (better known as Captain Haar) and his snarky first mate Niel Stryker. Throughout our core story, we find that these two, along with the rest of their motley crew as well as many others in the world of Athria will face a world of challenges that all lead up the realization that they were not as prepared for the future as they thought they were. What we have here though is not just a storyworld, this is a podium that we are using the stories told through this world to address multiple issues that directly parallel important issues that we face today. Issues such as pollution, are a direct parallel to our actual world, and an important issue that we face today. For those who live in LA, they know how dirty our world is becoming. How many of you have heard about the trash island in the Pacific ocean? The trash island in the Pacific is the size of Texas. I don’t know if any of you have ever driven through Texas, but it takes 15 hours to drive through Texas. Can you imagine driving through hours upon hours of land and seeing nothing but garbage? These are serious issues in our world that we need to address. We also touch on other issues in our world that parallel in the story world of Athria as well. Issues like equality, child labor, as well as corruption in government, which is a big one. In the end we're not just telling a story for the hell of it. We’re telling a story that will have an impact on our entire world. A story that will encourage people of all definitions and ages to think about how their choices today will affect their world tomorrow. In order to realize this desire we would team up with the non-profit organization One Percent For The Planet. ☀ https://www.onepercentfortheplanet.org/